


Fall into Darkness 黑暗

by banana_ya



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Prison, There is no kinship between them
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banana_ya/pseuds/banana_ya
Summary: 第一次见他，我们坐在长桌的两侧。我看见他的长发垂在肩上散落下来，那片金色是我见过最美的颜色。我多想让他看向我，那双眼睛投下的目光一定是世间最美的宝物。
Relationships: Legolas Greenleaf/Thranduil
Kudos: 18





	Fall into Darkness 黑暗

**Author's Note:**

> -瑟莱  
> -无血缘  
> -囚禁情节  
> -年龄/身份改动

莱戈拉斯听到他们说这片密林有了新的王。他没有空去思索，只是在黑暗中找寻着刚刚看守扔进来的干粮。

让一个战士再也拿不起长弓的，不是战死的结果，也不是骇人的伤痕，而是已经无法记录的时间。几百年来他原以为自己早已习惯了这个美丽种族的悠长生命，却发现那不过只是万一。双眼中一无所有的片刻都好像是一生一世，究竟是从什么时候起，他再也无法去计算时间了。

随着重要被自己继承的国土冠上了另一个家族的名号，父王死在那让人招架不来的战火里，而自己则被送入了黑暗。

囚禁敌国的王子似乎是胜者的勋章。

究竟是多久了，似乎在很久很久以前就记不得了。

门锁忽然发出了声音，莱戈拉斯循声转过头去，却并不惊讶。

那个人又来了。他应当就是这片密林的新王，那个自己在黑暗中看到过很多遍的王子。

他站在原地，看着那个修长的身影走近，他不自觉地向后挪着步子，直到如他所愿靠上墙面，双手被交叠束缚。

瑟兰迪尔一定是一个合格的猎人，他善于使猎物无处躲闪继而束手就擒，他应当总是会完美地把猎物逼到绝境，正如同现在的样子。

莱戈拉斯的额头感受得到那个男人的呼吸，一吸一呼之间不断传递着他的体温。明明是一位如此不温柔的人，明明抓着自己的手腕的力道愈来愈重，但他的呼吸温度却是那样仿佛转瞬即逝。

他记得这一方黑暗中的每一处样子，正如此刻他知道选择怎样的轨迹就可以轻松逃脱桎梏。

但是他却没有离开。

从瑟兰迪尔第一次来这里，莱戈拉斯便逐渐陷于瑟兰迪尔的温度。在他股掌当中，按照他的喜恶身体被迫发生着本能的反应，漫长的黑暗并没有使他忘记佩戴王冠的尊严与最低限度的羞耻，但一次又一次，他总是沉迷于男人冰冷的手指和修长的身躯给自己带来的疼痛与颤抖。

仿佛这样他才感到自己久违地活着。

他感受得到瑟兰迪尔的目光正穿过黑暗舔舐着自己。黑暗消磨了大多的羞耻，却保留了所谓矜持的本能。他想要挪动身体却几乎做不到丝毫。

瑟兰迪尔的力道却示意着他需要顺从。

他任由瑟兰迪尔的手指在身体各处游走，强迫着他记起一次次对于他的渴求与索取。

单薄的衣衫落下瑟兰迪尔的手指由后颈向下走去，经过一节节凸起直到最尾。莱戈拉斯低呼一声。瑟兰迪尔的手却理所当然地没有停下来，他继续向下找寻向已然被浸湿的那一方秘地。男人的手开始在湿润温热的褶皱处仔细地划着圈，在这个冰冷黑暗的房间里本不该有有这样温柔的举动。这似乎是他的习惯，莱戈拉斯思考过，兴许他其实对待属于自己的笼中之物是温柔的。

莱戈拉斯的身体有些局促地开始张合。这应该是与一个小王子的矜持不符的，却再适合不过自己依存于他人而活的模样。瑟兰迪尔的手随着一次张合突破了方才温吞的动作，进入了更加炽热的更深处。莱戈拉斯吃痛一下子失去了重心，顺势离开了身后的墙壁被带入到了那个自己并不喜欢的胸口。

那个男人开始按着缓慢的节奏如交合般进出着微颤的穴口，莱戈拉斯的手随着他手上动作的逐渐加快而攥紧他的衣领。莱戈拉斯似乎还没有发觉自己的动作，他的腰正不自主地靠向瑟兰迪尔的腹部，时不时碰到那越发高涨的欲望却不自知。这个小动作使发出水渍声的部位向上抬起。身体已然进入到了本能的深渊当中，莱戈拉斯却仍然不肯放松双唇漏哪怕一声出来。他似乎正在按捺着胸口逐渐失去控制的起伏，竭力让自己保持着自己想要的冷静模样，却适得其反使颤抖更加细密。

蜜穴已经适应了两根手指的动作。瑟兰迪尔松开扶着莱戈拉斯肩膀的手，一边继续着另一边的抽送，一边拿空闲出的手覆上小王子下腹处微微弹动的炽热。莱戈拉斯猛地打了个战，已经放松的后穴猛地缩紧，一声呜咽再难以忍耐。

莱戈拉斯的欲望已经濒临自己忍耐的极限，，双腿难以受力弯曲起来，这使得瑟兰迪尔进入他身后的手指更加得以肆意。已经不是初次去感受到瑟兰迪尔带来的难耐，但莱戈拉斯仍然非常介意在他的手中发泄出来。

他的喘息再没有办法装作从容地藏起来，此时尽数充溢在水声之中。下腹在吐出温热的瞬间身后进入了第三根手指。

瑟兰迪尔没有停下对应当已经沾满液体而柔软的部位的刺激。此时的感觉比方才更加清晰，他甚至不得不去明白那双修长的手正掠过顶端，向下，至根部。

比起这边的轻柔身后的抽送却越发激烈。只是这一次他不再觉得不适或疼痛，兴许是下腹的摩挲更下过分，他的力气被一点一点抽离身体。刚刚发泄过的欲望过于敏感，他蜷缩其身体，额头抵着瑟兰迪尔不那么平静的胸口，腹部感受到那根炽热似乎已经按捺不了太久了。

他完全投入到了方才还在抗拒着的怀中，开始顺着本能去跟随这个人的频率，开始去随着瑟兰迪尔的喜好去扭动身体。莱戈拉斯已经习惯了不再去躲闪，他学会了接受了他现在的王所给予的所有。

除去本能他仿佛失去了所有，失去了可笑的王子的矜持，失去了平日分明很难驱逐的孤独与空洞。

放纵起本能的他打开双臂索取着瑟兰迪尔的体温。

瑟兰迪尔的身形一顿。

他听到长袍落地的声音，接着自己失去了重心，双腿被抬到了瑟兰迪尔的身体两侧。背脊没有衣物遮拦直接顶在墙上，他吃痛轻呼，却突然收声。他感受到瑟兰迪尔的炽热正抵着自己的身体。

莱戈拉斯的手中握着一束他垂到额前的长发。

他的眼中忽然看到了些遥远的东西。

他看到了一段由宽阔双肩落下的金色。

他看到了那时自己的恍惚，想到了似乎在哪一瞬间的痴迷。

只是如此的迷茫转瞬即逝，仿佛一瞬间还未来得及存在就碎在越来越急促的抽送里。莱戈拉斯没来得及去脑子里搜刮出方才看到的是什么，就又陷入了淫靡的水声和好像来自自己的喘息当中。

那大抵是错觉吧，我的眼里明明只有黑暗。

现在想来那次会晤是我见过最大的谎言，两方国土明明是要在宴会上停止几世几代的针锋相对。那时的我是我最喜欢的样子，束着精致的发辫，背着一把属于战士的长弓。  


第一次见他，我们坐在长桌的两侧。

我看见他的长发垂在肩上散落下来，那片金色是我见过最美的颜色。

我多想让他看向我，那双眼睛投下的目光一定是世间最美的宝物。

现在他看向我了吗？

也许他正注视着我——

只是淹没在了我眼中的黑暗。

**Author's Note:**

> 多年前未发布成功的文章。


End file.
